


His Own Voice

by Merfilly



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred's own view of his events</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Voice

Others think I wished love. Perhaps they thought I wanted attention. Oh how I laugh at their naivete.

I had no need of 'love'. Morgause had raised me with a knowledge that only power ever truly satisfied the soul. As for attention, it was merely a side effect of all my aims.

I set out to prove the legend was false, to shatter the illusion carefully fostered by so many around my dear father. I set out to show the world that nothing in life is true save naked ambition married to intellect and skill to attain that which is desired.

You sit and sneer, yet did I not succeed? Did I not tarnish the 'fair' queen, ravish the 'shining knight', and tear apart the 'just king'? Yes, I did, and my place in history, true immortality, is set as the voice of truth above all.

I took truth and made it a weapon. That was reward, sweet and succinct, for me.


End file.
